Aega
Aega (pronounced /eɪgə/) was a planet in the Atlas Sector and humanity's first colonized planet (besides Earth). It was remarkably akin to it's predecessor as humanity's homeplanet, though much larger, and was humanity's first relocation objective when it officially took to space in 24AS. The name is derived from the word "Aegis" which means protector or guardian. It has since grown to become the galaxy's first known megatropolis, where artifical City Layers were created to expand the surface. Its population is estimated at over 104 billion (including alien species). Description Aega was an extremely large planet and adjacent to one of the galaxy's largest Impetus Restoration Relays, which quickly made it into a profitable location. Also at the heart of its natural wealthiness was its seemingly fortunate position at the heart of a myriad of other inhaibted systems. It was the central location of the galaxy's second-largest and at many points in time most wealthy alliance, namely the Launch Aggregate Alliance. It was considered an extremely important planet in almost all galactic affairs, and a massive empire of money and influence, even from its beginning. Its enormous population led to the creation of the galaxy's first-known megatropolis, where new, artificial platforms spanning massive areas were created as a method of expansion. Astrological Located in the Atlas Sector, which was also home to humanity's birthplace, Earth, Aega has since become the species' official homeplanet. The planet is 15,040 kilometres in diameter, with gravity at 0.9675G, just shy of Earth's original gravity. It took 560 standard days to orbit its Sun, New Solaris, and it rotated once every 24 standard hours. The temperature ranged from -54ºC to 54ºC. Its atmosphere was comprised primarily of nitrogen and oxygen, creating a Class I Breathable atmosphere. The primary native language is Earth Standard, though other languages are common. The rough population at first colonization was 10 billion and exclusively, but it has since grown to over 104 billion overtime and with the addition of other species. Surface Original Geologically, the planet was composed of a molten core with a rocky mantle and a silicate rock rust. Though generally a dry planet, it grew colder and wetter as one approached the northern and southern poles. Wide forests of varying density grew around Aega, often dotted with sandy deserts and deep yet small lakes, though there were few true seas. This is the main cause of its water content going unnoticed by the people of Earth for quite some time. A few small craters exist in places, the land often rising up in rocky ranges to shelter them. In fact despite having a relatively shallow dirt layer, there are few mountainous regions and even fewer ones of great height. Post-Colonization Since the claim laid by the Launch Aggregate Alliance to Aega, the population has expanded rapidly, neccessitating massive artificial surfaces to be built above the planet's sea level, thus birthing the first megatropolis. Though little of this was required at first, 56 total layers have been built since arrival, creating a city that is literally miles high. Because of this process, only certain spans of the original surface are available to the public and have altogether been largely disregarded. Megatropolis History Human Alliance (First Colonization) The Human Alliance first touched down on the planet in 25AS, where efforts were swiftly made to establish proper civilization. The new land was named Aega, a new protector and one that would shelter humanity in this troubled time. In a mere six months there was over 300km of city space even with the limited resources offered to humanity from their flight. The continent now known as New Pangea was completely covered with sprawling cities and outposts of civilization, though humanity, for the most part, remained as a whole, and separated little. The only true danger faced were the Wing-Rat and Previose attacks, which were insistent enough to keep people from striking out on their own. A new, propserous age was dawning, or so said some; and indeed humanity had scarcely been more united. After only two years at sea-level construction, the Government of Aega set their eyes to space once more and began construction on an even larger Impetus Restoration Relay, three times larger than the one set up above the skies of Earth. It was ambitious, but it would allow for further exploration of the surrounding systems to ensure there were no nearby threats and perhaps even spread the cluttered population of Aega. Soon, both the Relay and massive cities were established in and above Aega. Small Sentinel fleets set about plotting the surrounding planets while the Aegan Government set about moving across the seas. In a nearby system, which was christened by the Humans as the Annabelle System, humanity encounetered its first alien species, the Shojop. Recognized as an intelligent government, but not as advanced as the Human Alliance, they officially had the same rights as humans, and ambassadors of their species were escorted to Aega to discuss the political predicament of their home system. In the end, they were officially integrated into the Human Alliance itself, which was thus renamed the Launch Aggregate Alliance, and were granted citizenship rights on LAA planets. They became the second-known sentient species to populate Aega. Within the first few years the Shojop population was about 10% at average. Category:Planets Category:Terrestrial Category:Megatropolis Category:Atlas Sector Category:Launch Aggregate Alliance